Midnight Dance
by jonray
Summary: Little Story
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Dance

Staggering along the street, with a drunken swaying Revy, Rock kept his right hand firmly clutching Revy's right arm that was draped around his shoulders, while his left arm and hand held her tight by her waist and hip. "Ya, know wot Rock, -Hick!- we gotta get Bao to get a Jukebox for the Flag, Huh! That'd be a -Hick!- Great Idea, then, then, ya know wot, Rocky?" Smiling and a little drunk himself, he spotted the walkup stairs to Revy's apartment ahead, turning to her he looked into her beautiful but bloodshot eyes,

"No, what Revy?" Then Revy's face grew into a huge grin as she shifted around Rock to face him close and grabbed his right hand inserting her fingers between his as their palms met, while her left arm now circled around his back and shoulders. Leaning in, her face brushing against his she said, "Then we can Dance Rocky boy and I'll even let ya lead, whattcha think Rock! A Night of Drinking and Dancing!" She smiled and but then looked at him with a frown, "But ya Gotta Promise me, Rock, You Only Dance with Me... No One Else, specially not that bitch face Eda! Okay Rock, You Just Dance with Me, okay?" He pulled her in close as they danced their strange dance at Midnight. "I promise you Revy, You're the Only Girl I'll ever Dance with." Sniffing, Revy, turned her head and laid it on Rock's shoulder. "Good. Just Me..."

Then they both slowly, drunkenly waltzed down the side walk for a bit, occasionally, Rock would dip her down suddenly and that little move always elicited surprised outbursts of laughter from Revy.

A passing Cop car drove by with one of the officers they knew, he took off his hat and waved out of the car window and shouted, "You Go Rock! Show that Girl a Good Time! You Can Do It All Night!" Then Revy, suddenly reverted to an embarrassed schoolgirl in Rock's arms, she hugged in tight against him and giggled as they still swayed to a music only they could hear, as the city night life went on around them. Revy's head rested against him and he knew he had to wind this up soon, even though he was bitterly torn to let her go. "Come on my Dancing Princess, it's time for you to get your beauty sleep, huh Revy?" It was then he realised she was already asleep on her feet. Sighing, Rock picked her legs up and cradled her shoulders and head close to him as he carried her up the stairs to her apartment.

Getting the door opened required a little juggling, but he got her inside and gently laid her on her bed, on her side, in case she vomited in her sleep. Then bending down beside her, he risked a black eye by giving her a goodbye kiss on her brow, then he got up to leave, Revy's voice came softly from behind him, "I'll git you for that Rock..." Smiling he looked back at her beautiful form in the shadowy light from the street lamps outside. God I wish I could stay and fall to sleep with her as well, he thought, but he had places to go and people to see. "Anytime Revy, you can get me anytime." Revy, half asleep smiled and murmured, "i love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Bleary eyed and feeling totally hung over, Revy stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment then accepted she was awake. Rolling over she tried to focus on the bathroom door. Yep, that's what I got to go and I've got to do a fucking piss first, she thought in her mind. Getting up from the bed, unsteadily, she managed to reach the door and opening it she reached the shower recess, pulling off what was her clothes, she turned the shower taps on and the hot water soon tried to wake what was left of Revy's brain up.

Taking a urgent piss in the shower took over as she gratefully emptied her bladder under a hot morning shower that promised to wash away every thing. Oh God, she thought, as she relieved herself under the spray of hot water. Soaping herself, Revy tried to think about what happened last night. Then an image of Rock came into he head, then the words "I Love You..." were enough to fully awaken her brain.

"Fuck! Why'd I Fucking Say That!" Revy shouted. Then a sudden realisation hit her, for the nearly past two years she had fallen fully in love with the Japanese business man. Smashing her fists against the shower tiles, she even realised it was when she had first saw him on that ship she had kidnapped him from, was where it had started. Her Head now bowed against the shower tiles, water streaming down her face and her hair, with her fists pounding against the tiles, she couldn't help but moan his name...

"Rock..."


End file.
